Mageful Boyfriend
by snackandskate
Summary: St. Fairytail Academy, a school blessed with extensive curricula and facilities. It is also the worlds greatest gathering place for gifted Mages/Wizards. Mages who wants to study the arts, science and, to develop and enhance their abilities. Lucy Heartfilia, a girl who studies in St. Fairytail, despite not being a Mage. [ Full summary inside, chapter 1 re-typed ]
1. Chapter 1: Homeroom

**A/N:** Hello everyone! The name is snackandskate and welcome to my first fanfic! First of all I want to thankyou for reading this fic, I actually got the idea of this FIC from the game called Hatoful Boyfriend/Hatoful Kareshi cause like I love that game and yeah~ and the characters will be quite or I guess a little OOC. sorry. and yeah **very slow Nalu.**

First chapter is rewritten, and why you ask? I can't continue to the next chapter, because I put a wrong plot on one of the character. So yeah, but seriously it's just a very short line that I re-typed

Please treat me well and give me some reviews! :3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairytail nor the game called Hatoful Kareshi.

* * *

Summary:

St. Fairytail Academy, a school blessed with extensive curricula and facilities. It is also the worlds greatest gathering place for gifted Mages/Wizards

Mages who wants to study the arts, science and other great stuff, and to develop and enhance their abilities.

Lucy Heartfilia, an far more than above average girl studies in St. Fairytail, despite not being a mage.

Now her new journey begins as she enters her second year staying at the academy as a sophmore.

What lies on her jouryney? What kind of mischievous event will happen? And is there a reason why Lucy is the only person who has no power in the academy? What will happen on the end of her journey? Does this also involve Natsu in the secrets and answers about this "ordeal" that will happen?

* * *

Chapter 1: Homeroom

Is there anything you desire ? I can grant you whatever you wish. Tell me. . .

A strange weird looking guy once said that. But... who was the guy talking to? Was he also a Mage?

* * *

Lucy's POV.

St. Fairytail.

St. Fairy Tail Academy was situated in the Kingdom of Fiore, on the southern coast of the country in Magnolia Town where it was the only academy, also a school blessed with extensive curricula and facilities.

It's already been a year since I ended my rich n fabulous life and walkthrough these gates.

I also stayed for a vacation in Magnolia when I was around 7 years old, but my parents were also planning for me to study here too, but we actually left after a few months, due to my mothers death. Even so I met wonderful people like Natsu, Gray or perhaps like Erza and the rest of the gang. They all study in this academy too. 9 years after that incident me and my father returned here in Magnolia. Well anyway back to the story.

I should probably say this school is known for one thing in particular.

This school is Japan's - no, the world's greatest gathering place for gifted mages.

Mages who want to study the arts, science, other stuff and how to control their magic. They also do quests that's located in the quest board. Mages choose any quest and goes off to do it, those mages can also form or join teams. In this school, quests here are usually graded as for our performances and activeness in school. After finishing a quest, you will get a reward from the one who sent the quest, it can be jewels or things, and you can use those rewards for paying the rent money in your dorm or your daily needs.

The teaching staff and the student body are both made up of a diverse blend or mages of different backgrounds and power.

I'm often asked why I chose to come here, despite not being a Mage.

Its a long story.

I was in front of the gates of my school, staring at it and observing, suddenly a pink, no I mean a salmon haired guy came running to me.

He stopped right in front of me."Heeeeeey! It's weird that your late. Have you overslept Luce?" the salmon haired guy said to me giving his best and widest grin ever to me, but he was still panting from exhaustion.

WOW. What kind of manner what was that?! "Good morning to you too" I said to him irritatedly.

This salmon haired guy is named Natsu, a fire-breathing dragon slayer. We've been friends since we were 7 years old, when the time he was sleeping on the grassy fields, I actually woked him up from his slumber and that's about it. He can be loud, weird, funny, mischievous and dense but he's very caring and protective to his friends. Actually were partners but not literally like partners in life, I liked him a little or a lot or gaaaah, he's one of my best friend and I know he only sees me as a friend. I think. Did I also mention that he loves dragons and his father was a dragon also, actually a fire breathing dragon whose name is Igneel.

"At least I'm not usually late like you" I said to him giving him a pout with my tongue sticked out.

"Weirdo" heard him say to me.

"Pink-" I was cutted by the school bell, the school bell rang, meaning that classes were about to start less than 5 minutes...less than 5 minutes...CRAP WERE LATE!

"GOSH WE'RE LATE, IT'S THE FIRST SEMESTER AND THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! MY SOPHOMORE YEAR. LATE ON THE FIRST NEW DAY OF MY SOPHOMORE YEAR." I said getting so annoyed, sad and panicked. Yes I was quite sad because I wanted this year to be perfect especially on the first day.

"Then stop your complaining and let's get going already you weirdo." Natsu said and he grabbed my rist and started pulled me along into the school and running heading towards class. I felt quite happy about him holding my hand.

Today is the start of a new semester. I wonder what lies in store... It was all I could do to adjust to the atmosphere last year. Better make up for all that lost fun!

We finally reached class, well actually I did. Natsu actually went ahead of me not minding the bulletin board that was located near the school gates which indicated what class were the students are in. I'm sure he went to the different class and ask if he was in that class or not.

2-3. . . .I think Natsu and I are in the same class. again. "ARGGGHHHH. I'LL GET YOU ICE PRINCESS" I heard Natsu shouted with rage coming from the classroom 2-3 yep that definitely approves that Natsu is in the same class again and also Gray. I gave a sweat drop.

I walked inside the classroom and thank god the teacher hasn't arrived yet. Old faces, new faces. . . . .A strange thrill fills my heart as I look around at the assembled mages. I hope we all get along. here's to the formation of many happy memories!

I spotted a scarlet haired girl and further more it took me by surprised that it was Erza. I was surprised to see her in the same class as me but it also made me felt happy, she was actually spreading her murderous aura to Gray and Natsu for fighting again, but her murderous aura actually spreaded out through the whole class. Once again Gray and Natsu were begging for forgiveness. Geez they will never change. It made me giggle and laugh a bit.

I went to the gang and greeted them with my best cheerful smile. "Hello Lucy. Glad to see you in the same class." Erza said to me. "and to you too Erza"

This scarlet haired girl is named Erza. She's a requip mage and also an S-class wizard, oh yeah S-class wizards are said to be very strong and more level headed than ordinary wizards or mage. She's really kind but also scary when she gets mad. I met her after meeting Natsu , Erza and Gray were actually looking for him.

"Hey Lucy, glad to see you." the dark blue haired said to me as I noticed his pants were missing,yep it was none other than Gray. "Gray your clothes" I said to him, I laughed lightly "and it's also glad to see you too."

This stripper guy is named Gray, he's an ice-make Mage, or in other words he can make things out of ice. But to be honest I really don't know why he takes of his clothes, I guess you can say its his habit. He always argue and fights with Natsu, but I know they are just concerned about each other. GOSH ITS LIKE IM MAKING HIM LOOK GAY.

"Oh the teacher is already here" I stated as I saw him standing outside on the classroom door.

We students rushed to our chairs. I sat on the chair which Erza and Gray reserved for me when they came to school. Even Natsu got a seat that's reserved. I was seated at the third row and third column of the class, so basically I was seating right next to the window that was on my left side, while Erza was at my right side and Gray at my back. Natsu was actually seating on the first row, and not to mention infront of the teachers desk. It made me quite disappointed that Natsu wasn't beside me. Not like Natsu was always beside me wether its in the classroom, cafeteria or going home. He was always there.

I saw Natsu's reaction when he saw the teacher infront, his eyes were filled with happiness and excitment. "HEY IT'S GILDARTS!" he said with joy as he pointed at the teacher. I was surprised at first, that Natsu shouted his name, it's like he's so familiar to him and they knew each other. "Oh hey Natsu, long time no see, and oh Gray and Erza are also in this class hey there" The teacher said waving his hands to say hello to them and yawning too. It's like spell was placed on him, for looking like an ancestor that has been on Earth more than a thousand year without sleeping at all. Erza and Gray only gave a smile and smirk as their reply.

The teacher walked in heading towards the desk, he looked like he was drunk, sleepy or something. "I'm Gildarts Clive, I will now be your home room teacher, my powers are crash and disassembly magic, I also specialize in Math, Science and other things...zzzzzz" he stated as he fell asleep. Was he sleeping!? He fell asleep, wow what a shocker.

"Gildarts quite change, dont you think so Gray? And I never though he would be a teacher. Brings back memories."Erza stated as he looked at Gray.

"Yep, sure does. I wonder how flame brain feels right now." Gray said as he was getting bored, looking like he needs to fight with somebody.

"Oh yeah, Gildarts, I mean sir! Wake up! It's still homeroom." Erza stated, still he wasn't showing any signs of waking up, I gave a sweat drop. Well I guess it's not home room time but sleeping time.

"Brings back memories" Erza's line kept on repeating on my mind, as if it was like a broken tape recorder. Memories eh? From way back before you mean when they were still young or the time when I left after a few months. I don't know why, but I felt like I was being left out and I feel like something bad is going to happen. Well there's no point in thinking that right now, after all it is the start of a new school year.

Im really deep in thought right now, so to relieve this suspense in me, I'll ask Erza.

"Erza..." I said quietly, as I bend a little to reach her side. "Yes Lucy?" she replied to me as she turn her head to face me.

**A/N:** Cliffhanger? xD I'm finally done with the first chapter! :D Yes I know it's short but I promise to make the other chapters long! But let's get down to that. Please don't forget to post some reviews/ideas/(insert answer here). Thankyou!

Chapter 2 is coming out a little while more/ later.


	2. Chapter 2: Break Time

**A/N**: Finally here with a new chapters, sorry it took so long. Oh yeah I forgot this is **all Lucy's POV**, also in the coming chapter. Okay so yeah I guess let's givthine story some dates, as in something like October 1 something and yeah. There's still no NaLu in this chapter. Im making this chapter something like an introduction of the other characters.

Enjoy! And please don't forget to leave a review even if its a compliment/ideas/constructive criticism.

* * *

Chapter 2: Break Time [Still the same day, Date: June, 5]

"Yes Lucy?" Erza replied to me as she turned her head to face me. She looked serious that's making me nervous all of a sudden. I was already sweating. "Lucy it's okay no need to get nervous, you can tell or ask me anything." She said. I was shock at what she said, did she read my mind or something, did she use telepathy?!

"If your thinking Im a mind reader, sadly Im not." Erza said. She's definitely a mind reader! I looked at her, sweating because of nervousness. Erza sure is creepy.

"Whatever you are thinking, I am not a mind reader and what was your question Lucy?" Erza said irritably, looks like she's getting impatient. uh-oh, I better tell her now before she lets out her rage.

"Well...ummm...what you meant earlier about the 'it brings back memories'," I started "well umm what do you mean and how do you guys know the teacher?" then I ended.

"Oh that, well actually Me, Gray, Natsu and the rest of the gang knew each other when we were young, before you came along. And also Gildarts was the one who saved Natsu and Lisanna, when they were in their search for Igneel. Ever since then they became close like a father and son relationship. It's actually been 3 years since Gildarts left to do a quest." Erza said. Wow 3 years!? There's a quest like that!? How dangerous was that quest!? And who is this Lisanna?

"Describe Gildarts, I mean sensei. Describe what is his attitude or something like that." I said.

"Gildarts is a S-class Mage, just like me. But far more powerful than I am. He's usually clumsy...But caring also. And I really don't know anymore. I'm not really that close to Gildarts, why don't you try asking Natsu." Erza replied.

"Oh really and yeah no thanks. Im not in the mood." I said stared faced front and stared at Gildarts-sensei, while listening him discuss and randomly falls asleep.

Gildarts Clive...hmmm...He looks like he's so clumsy even now. I actually heard rumors about him, but I never thought it would turn out to be like this. A teacher sleeping in front of the class but is also a powerful mage. Wow what a shocker.

"Erza...!" I said again quietly.

"Yes Lucy?" She asked me.

"What about Lisanna? Who is she? You mentioned her a while ago in your story." I said.

"Lisanna, Lisanna Strauss. The youngest sibling of the Strauss siblings. Yes that means she is Mirajane and Elfman's little sister. She's a take-over Mage just like her siblings. She's close to Natsu. Natsu and her were childhood friends. She helped in taking care of Happy when Happy was still in his egg. She also has a crush on Natsu, just like you." Erza said giving a smirk on the last sentence.

"HEY! I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON NATSU!" I protested quietly, since we were whispering. Giving out a slight tint of pink shade in my face. I could feel my face burning. So Natsu had a girlfriend back then huh? it made me smiled thinking about it.

"Whatever you say. Lisanna also loves to tease people, just like Mira. But she is kind, loving and a sincere person." Erza said, giving a peaceful smile.

"So where is Lisanna now? I haven't seen here when I first got here." I said giving a question full face.

"She's studying in France, Mirajane and Elfman studied there for 2 years but decided to come back, except for Lisanna." Erza replied.

"Class dismiss." Gildarts said. WHAAAAT? DISMISSED ALREADY? I BARELY EVEN LISTENED AND HE WAS SLEEPING MOST OF THE TIME.

"ALRIIIIGHT, IM ALL FIRED UP NOOOOW!" I heard Natsu shouted across the room, and emitting flames coming from his mouth through the room. "HEY GILDARTS! LET'S BATTLE" Natsu said with excitment. The whole class gave out a sweat drop. "He's into fighting a person again?" our classmates were whispering with a sweat drop. Gildarts just gave a very painful smack on Natsu. "Maybe some other time Natsu." Gildarts said as he laughed with pride and left the room.

Classroom Hallway

"Yataaa!" I said, stretching my arms out. "I barely made it out there, alive." those people were like sardines, being squished just for leaving the classroom. I gave out a sigh.

"I see you look tired there princess." I heard a voice coming from behind. A voice that I wouldn't to hear again. It was no doubt. I turned my body to face the person.

Right there behind me, I saw the orange haired guy. "Loke!" I said in awe.

"Nice to meet you again Lucy. And I must say you grown into something." He said with a smirk and as he pushes his azure-tinted sunglasses

"Well your a pervert one and a womanizer. I hate womanizers" I said and gave a chuckle.

"Well looks like my chances on flirting with you are gone. How do you know?"

"I saw you a while ago, when I was passing by the other classrooms." I said with full of pride and a huge grin on my face.

The word 'ohh' was all Loke could say. I looked at my wristwatch to check the time, as soon as I saw what time it is, my eyeballs felt like rolling backwards. It was already half of the time in our break and I haven't got to go the library nor haven't I got to meet Levy, Im sure Levy is in the library right now and that reminds me I've had these books out from the library all summer! I'll return them now.

"Well anyway Loke it's nice meeting you again. I'll see you later, I want to go to the library and meet Levy."

I walk as fast as I can to reach my destination place , which was the library since we aren't a loud to run in the corrigdor; hoping that Levy was also there. I kept thinking about how Mages can be so stunning and dumbfounding, but when I think about it now. I really don't know what kind of powers does Loke use, thinking about it made my tracks stop. Well it really doesn't matter right now. I continued walking and at last I reached the library.

Library

I opened the door carefully to not disturb the people. But to my surprise no one was there, not even Levy.

Where is everyone? Aside from the receptionist, there's hardly anybody here.

?

Is someone looking at me? Probably just my imagination.

.

.

.

Or not. A mourning guy seating in a dark corner, staring in my direction. He's a slim man, with black hair and black eyes. He wears a pair of dark red glasses, a collared long-sleeved shirt under a green vest, a pair of pants and slippers for footwear. (**A/N: This is guy is the one called writer in the episode 49 or manga called "The Day of Fateful Encounter". I needed an extra character that also loves to read books and he was a perfect fit so yeah. He will be one of the important character in the later chapters to come.**)

"Um... did you want something from me?" I said. He looked away.

"Not really..." He protested. I'm pretty sure it was him who I felt looking at me. There's no one else here.

"Are you sure?" I then tried to push him to tell me the truth, by using my words and questions.

"Yes, I don't want anything with you.. It's the things you're carrying that I'm interested in." He said and glances at the desk, as if to say 'hurry up and return them already!'

"Oh...sorry. Did you want to read these books? It was a little too dense and thats why I never finished them. We're you waiting for these all summer?" I said with a concern and quite embarrassed voice.

". . ." He silently returns his gaze to his book. How rude! Maybe he's in a bad mood? Well maybe let's try being friendly and all, since he's alone with no accompany. Might just well talk to him to keep myself accompanied and besides he looks friendly, even first he was quite rude a while ago and very interested in books just much as I do. I bet we have common interest in books.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, a sophmore. What about you?" I said as I gave my best sweet and cheerful smile. Yes Lucy a perfect question to keep the conversation going and a perfect reaction!

"..." How malice of him.

"Y-you're. .?" I interrogated him again.

.

.

"Nageki"

"Fujishiro"

"Fujishiro, Nageki. Freshman" he said. (**A/N: Sorry guys I named him, well he needs a name**)

"People call me Writer, since I love to write stories and areas books." He muttered. Well he's not that bad nor arrogant. Fujishiro Nageki, huh. He's seems like a mournful person. Maybe it's just his voice, but he seems kind of sad.

"...leave me alone." He said and faced his book. He's reading his book again.

"Okay. Sorry to bother you." I said. I keep meeting depressing people today.

"Lu-chan!" I heard Levy calling out. I turned around to see the blunette. She was standing near the Libary entrance door.

"Hi Lu-chan! What are you doing here?" Levy asked me

"Hi Levy-chan!" I greeted her "I'm here to return some few books that I borrowed during the summer break." I replied. But Levy seemed to be still smaller than me, I expected she will be around my height.

Levy Mcgarden, a blunette. She was my bestfriend ever since I met her. She's very kind and not to mention smart. She loves books as much as I do. That's maybe the reason why we are close. We treat each other like sisters for real and always help one another. Levy has a cheerful and upbeat personality, being able to get along with many other students in the academy. Her kind spirit is shown by her reluctance to get involved in the many brawls the academy has together, as she is too nice to fight "just for fun." She is also a very forgiving person.

"I miss you too, even tho it was just 2 months of not seeing each other." Levy said and hugged me.

"I missed you too" As I also returned the hug.

"Anyway Lu-chan, who were you talking to?" Levy asked me. Should I introduce Levy to him?; or maybe not, he might just give us a cold shoulder. Well might as well introduce her to him, since Nageki was looking kind of lonely or something like that.

"Oh I was talking to Fujishiro-kun, a freshman." I said.

"Can I befriend him?" Levy asked.

"I don't know, he was giving me a cold shoulder a while ago." I whispered in her ear. Just to make sure he doesnt overheard us like the dragon slayers. heck. I don't even know what power he use or what kind of Mage he is!

"Nah, it's okay Lu-chan. I'm sure he's kind, maybe he just had bad vibes." Levy said. "So where is he?" Levy asked as she carefully looked around the place to spot him.

"He's just seating right there Levy, isn't he there?." As I said those words I looked at the place where he was seated a while ago, but was now empty. WHERE IS HE!? If he had left the Library I should have known since me and Levy was chatting beside the Library's entrance and exit door.

"Are you sure you were talking to someone Lu-chan? There's no one there or here, just the two of us and the receptionist lady are in here. " Levy said in concerned and worried tone. "Maybe you have hit your head somewhere." Levy was trying to reach my head to see if I had any lump in my head, but I backed out.

"Im sure Levy-chan...I am positive." I said, I was starting to get nervous all of a sudden. Was he a ghost!? Oh Heavens Lord please not. I cannot. I can't even. Well maybe I should just forget about it.

"Nevermind Levy-chan, lets just forget about it." I said, as I really tried hard to forget about it. Which reminds me I still have to get my other books in my locker.

"Levy-chan, I am so sorry, as much as I want to stay with you right now I have to get my books for the next period in my locker." She gave a heart-warming smile.

"Sure Lu-chan. See ya later!" I waved at her and left the room.

Hallway

Now that I have that out of the way, I think I'll head back to class. Wait, isn't that Loke and another guy with brownish-blond hair.

"You should have been instructed not to approach me in school, Hibiki." Loke said in disgust. So that's his name Hibiki.

"Come on, Loke what kind if thing is that to say to your own brother? After all theses years!" He said. Wait, what brother?!

"My brother you must be joking you've never once been a brother to me. Please don't try to talk to me again. I've no time for half breeds I'll be going, now."

"Hey wait just a sec-" Hibiki was going to continue but Loke disappeared right away. Huh where did Loke go? It seems that he disappeared in a blink of an eye. CREEPY.

"I guess even if we're in the same school now what's done is done" I heard Hibiki muttered.

I hadn't mean to eaves drop, but I think I just overheard something juicy!

The-ever popular trend setter and ladies man Hibiki is Loke's brother?! I wonder what the story behind that is

"Hey" He said to me.

!

He noticed me. This is bad, bad I tell you. He might give me a punishment

"You heard that whole thing, right? Your a friend of Loke's?" He went to me.

"I-I-Im sorry! Didn't mean to listen in on you" I said in jittery.

"Haha no sweat. I Try to stay sexy and suave in front of all you little ladies, but that there wasn't too cool" He said. His voice sounded droopy and his face looks gloomy, but it's you ask me his was more looking concerned. Concerned about something.

This womanizer guy is Hibiki Lates an upperclassman. I've never talked to him before, but he's famous or infamous throughout the school. Everybody knows him.

"You're Lucy right?" He tried to rub the subject earlier off. But I was astonished. Astonished that he knows my name.

"How did you know?" I asked

"I know every Mage here." He gave a smile.

"Besides your the only one who is not a Mage, A sing poppy in a field of RYE" he added.

"Did you say you we're a friend of Loke?" He asked me.

"Yeah but he had a rather ballistic greeting and meeting to me a while 're good friends. We're all in the same batch and we eat together with the rest of the gang. That's all." I said

"I'd never have thought that womanizer aristocrate wannabe, was your brother"

"He is an aristocrat, actually, but you can say he's alone. The genuine article in the flesh of the other world" he said. What was that supposed to mean?

"He's a bit of a pain and stubborn so good luck mon amie. Adieu!" He really is a nobleman.

I've never heard anything like that about Hibiki, though. Probably a twisty business.

**A/N:** Well I'm done for now. Sorry for the late post and sorry for any mistakes. I hope it's long enough for you guys; and Im thinking of not doing my other fanfic, I actually had a better one and I am lacking imagination nor hypothalamus is not working. Review or any deas are welcome.

I AM READY FOR THE CONSEQUENCE.


End file.
